How Many Chances?
by BlackOrCullen
Summary: Bella and Jake start to date but what happens when he imprints on someone other than her and she gets imprinted on by someone new to the pack? What will happen? Does she into the depresstion she was in with Edward or not?
1. His Chance

**Okay so this is my new story that yall wanted hope you like it.**

_Okay so__this story starts of on page 411 in New Moon when Jake was going to kiss her. Alice was never there to begin with._

His Chance

He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble—not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped between his burning hands.

"Bella," he whispered.

I was frozen.

Even though I have chosen what I was going to do. I was still scared that my heart my get broken again when ever he imprints. He is my sun, my comfort, my safe harbor. He made smile and feel again I owe him this much. As long until he imprints.

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I decided; I have finally decided. I leaned into him meeting him halfway and he came the other half knowing I wanted to kiss him.

His lips were on mine moving in sync. His lips they felt soft and hot. I liked it. He liked my bottom lip asking for in entrance. I hesitated for a moment but I let him in. He tasted incredible. Both our toughs were fighting for dominance and I won for course but I think he let me. He pulled away first which caused me to whimper and him to laugh at me. Both of us were breathing hard that we didn't even notice that Charlie was there standing the door way, till he cleared his throat.

We both looked up at Charlie. He had a big grin on his face. I just tucked my face into Jacob's chest as my face burning with embarrassment. And Jake wrapped his arms around my waist laughing.

"It's not funny Jake," I said still tucked in his chest.

"Hey Charlie," Jake said

"Hey son. So what are your intentions with my daughter?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I would like her to go out on a date with me if that is okay with you and her?" he said looking at Charlie

"I good with it ask long has you don't hurt my baby girl then its all good. What do you think Bells?"

"Ugh dad, I would love to go on a date with you Jake." I said smiling up at him.

"Good I'll pick you up tomorrow baby?" he asked

"Sure, sure" I said stilling his words.

"Hey that's my thing to say." He argued

"So what are you going to do about it?" I challenged him

"Oh you do not what to know." He said leaning his head into me and kissed my lips again. But as soon as it started it was finished because Charlie was still there.

"So I'll see you tomorrow and have a good dad Charlie." He said leaving.

"Hmm" my dad hummed

"What dad?" I asked

"Nothing oh nothing"

"Sure, sure" I smirked again

That night I sleep peaceful then ever. I guess it was because Jake was lying by me. Know I only have four things to worry about:

Victoria

The Cullen's coming back (I will not take them back)

The Volturi

And Jake imprinting leaving me by myself


	2. Those Bitches

Those Bitches

It's been a few months that Jake and I have been going out and it's going great. He is really my own personal sun.

I've been hanging around the pack -Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry- and for course the non-wolf Emily Sam's imprint. Emily is the greatest person on the Earth she is so sweet and thoughtful. We talk a lot about the guys. But not to much so there egos what pop.

They have been very protective of me since what happened a month ago.

You see I was getting bored of doing the same route every single day. I just decided to change it up a bit. I went to Edwards meadow _(yea I can say his name which I great) _and Laurent was there.

***Flashback***

_I walked about half a mile before I saw some light come out from some trees up ahead so I started to walk faster. I walked out and saw that all the flowers were dead. Except for one it was a __Freesia. One of my favorite flowers; I walked over to it and I felt sorry for the flower because it was all by its self. Then I saw another flower on the other side of the meadow. It was another Freesia. Then I smiled. Just like Jake and me. Separated yet still friends._

_I was just about to walk over to the tree in the middle of the meadow. When I saw something in the corner of my eye I turned and saw that I was Laurent. But when I really looked at him I saw that his eyes were red._

"_Bella" he asked_

"_Hey Laurent"_

"_I went to see if the Cullen's when at there home. But there was barley a sent left."_

"_Ah, yes well they left for a while. They should be getting back any day know" I said nervously_

"_Really well why didn't you go with them? Aren't you a little pet of there's?" he asked_

"_Something like that" I said laughing in my head. "Weren't you suppose to be in Alaska?"_

"_Yes I was but I can not maintain there diet as you noticed and that girl Irina was getting on my nerves also." He said looking me up and down._

_I could tell he was closer than before. The I just taking little and very fast foot steps so I wont see him make them._

"_Yes I have" my voice was crackly a bit._

"_Well she will be very disappointed at what I'm going to do to you."_

"_Who" I questioned_

"_Victoria" he said then ran in front of me._

_There was a lump in my throat. As if to tell me the next question I was going to ask the answer was going to be bad._

"_Why" I said looking into his know black eyes yelling at me to run because he was thirsty._

"_For me killing you" he said looking at my neck. _

_He leaned in to bite me but he froze and looked up._

"_No it can be." He said looking behind him._

_I looked, and looked abut I saw nothing until I was a big black dog come out fallowed by more dogs or should I say wolfs._

_I relaxed instantly knowing who it was._

_The last wolf that came out was just a foot away from me. They made a V shape showing off the ranking._

"_Jake" I said relaxing more._

_Sam barked at the brown wolf which was Jared. Then barked at the rest; all of them except for Jared jumped for Laurent._

_I ran over to Jared as he lowered down to the ground asking me to climb on his back._

_He ran me to Emily's and ran back off to kill Laurent. I ran inside and told Emily what happened and we waited for the guys to come back. When they did they started asking all kinds of question. When we were finally done Jake dropped me off and he said he was glade that I wasn't hurt. _

***End Flashback***

"Hey baby" Jake said as he came in from the back door with his brothers fallowing him.

"Hey" I said kissing him on his lips.

"So what happened" I said looking away from Sam

"What do you mean Bells?" Jake asked but he knew what I was still talking about.

"I'm not stupid Jake and Sam. I can see it in your eyes something happened during the patrol."

"I told you Sam she is just too observant." Jake said to Sam

"Yea very"

"So what happened?" I asked yet again.

"Well we found the sent of two vampires" said Jake

"And one was by the river." Said Sam

"And the other was by your house" said Jake

"What do you mean by my house? Do you know who it was?" I asked getting scared.

"We know who both of the leeches are" said Sam

I looked at Jake wanting there names from him.

"Um, they are the red head and the mind reader."

There both back? I can not believe this Victoria and Edward. I started to shake a little.

I felt two arms go around me and pull me into there chest. It smelled like the woods and vanilla. I knew that I was Jake.

How could he come back he said he was going to stay away. Forever. But no he always has ruin thing.

And Victoria, oh how I hated that bitch.

I know that Jake and the rest of the pack will protect me from both of those bitches.


	3. Sorry

**I'm sorry I won't be able to update anytime soon. My charger to my laptop broke. I'm sad that I can't update know. I'm using my mom's computer as I type this and I bet she won't want my stuff on her computer and I don't want her to see it. =D I'm SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN I love all you readers and I will try to update when I get my charger.**


	4. Vote! Please

Hello my readers I have decided to come back and I would like to rewrite all of my stories and you need to vote on what story you want me to finish or if you just want me to rewrite them all. Thank you!


End file.
